


The Long Drive Home

by campsuga



Series: The Daily Lives of Osamu and Koushi [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campsuga/pseuds/campsuga
Summary: Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi are on the tail end of their almost 13-hour drive from Sendai to Kobe and as familiar places and landmarks start to come into view, Suga's heart starts pounding at an alarming rate as he’s driving through the Kobe suburbs. Sensing his predicament, Daichi's hand reaches over to squeeze his hand that was fiddling with the edge of his shirt, a telltale sign of nerves.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Sawamura Daichi, Miya Osamu/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Series: The Daily Lives of Osamu and Koushi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	The Long Drive Home

Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi are on the tail end of their almost 13-hour drive from Sendai to Kobe and as familiar places and landmarks start to come into view, Suga's heart starts pounding at an alarming rate as he’s driving through the Kobe suburbs. Sensing his predicament, Daichi's hand reaches over to squeeze his hand that was fiddling with the edge of his shirt, a telltale sign of nerves.

Who would've thought that two regular guys from the middle of nowhere in Miyagi would be making life altering decisions to move the middle of nowhere in Hyogo? It all seemed so regular: high school in Karasuno, college in Sendai and a couple of years working in their local community.

But now, they have packed up their lives and shoved it into Daichi's little car and made an entire day of moving from part of the country to another. They started with a 5am teary-eyed departure from their childhood homes and headed for Kobe by way of Tokyo to meet up with friends for lunch.

From Tokyo, it was another seven or so hours of driving and the former co-captains took turns at the wheel. After the expected hours of driving and the additional two more thanks to Suga's insistence to stop and try the food and take selfies at the different prefectures, they were finally nearing their destination.

Even as Suga was finally driving through streets that are as familiar to him as the ones back in Miyagi are, he was turning into more of a nervous wreck. It was less about driving and more so about the reality and finality of it all. He and Daichi were really doing this, really starting their new lives in a new place so far away from everything they were so used to.

Daichi continues to squeeze Suga's hand and even lets out a low chuckle, "It'll be fine. We've been planning this move for the better part of the last six months. We've both been wanting this for a while now, you know."

"I know. You're right, Dai. I just really can't get over it. It's really happening. I _am_ excited though. I really am." But then Suga almost chokes on a little sob that got away from him trying to hold everything back. He pulls the car into the parking lot in between a housing complex and a small commercial center with several businesses in it.

He shuts the engine off and faces Daichi for the first time in a while. Daichi sees the tears that are threatening to spill, "You crybaby. Come here." And the two share a tight hug that got even tighter as soon as Suga lets out his wails and sobs. They stay like that for a few minutes until Suga's cries die out and his tears dry up slightly.

"For the record," Suga says while wiping his tears and snot with a bunch of tissues, "I'm not scared or regretting this one bit. I'm just sad at what we left behind in Miyagi. I am, for everything that I am, very excited for our new start here. Hell, I can't even get over the fact that I'm doing this with you! What are the odds of that happening, huh, Captain?" Suga pulls out his phone and sends a quick text before letting out a couple of deep breaths, "I guess we better start with my stuff."

The two get out of the car to stretch and just as they started sorting through their stuff, a figure entered their peripheral. The man, dressed in black and enveloped with the blinding rays of the setting sun behind him, spoke in a hushed but deep voice, "Why don't you both come in for a drink and a snack before we start hauling everything up?"

Suga's eyes light up and he immediately runs towards the man to wrap his arms around him, "Samu! I missed you!" The two wrap themselves in a tight hug, barely leaving any space between them. As Miya Osamu hugged back, he managed to press his lips on the former setter's temple. He whispered back, "Welcome home, Kou."

Suga pulled away to see the man who he has loved since he was a senior in high school. It's been more than six years now and they are now finally starting their life together. No more trains, planes, and overnight bus trips to bridge the very large geographical gap between Miyagi and Hyogo. No more care packages in between visits. No more daily calls and thrice a week video calls. Suga can finally say goodbye to that and say hello to always, always waking up next to Miya Osamu. He pulls in Osamu for a kiss. When he lets go of Osamu, he can still smell the scent of steamed rice with a faint scent of grilled fish.

Daichi clears his throat to remind the two that he was still there. While still wrapping one arm around Suga, Osamu addresses him, "Hey there, Sawamura."

"I was just wondering if-" he got cut off when someone started talking over him. That someone also made his way to the parking lot, "-wondering where the hell I was?" The man shoots a glare to Osamu's direction and continues, " _I_ would've been here earlier if someone could just wait for me to drop a couple more sacks of rice before heading out of his own place of business."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kita-san," Osamu deadpans.

Kita Shinsuke takes his hands out of his pockets and takes in Daichi for a really tight hug, "How was the drive, Love?" Kita asked in a whisper, only audible to Daichi. Daichi whispers back in a hushed tone but with an already shaky voice, "It's alright. Too long, if anything," he pulls back to wipe his eyes with unshed tears, "I can't believe it, Shin. This is finally happening."

Osamu took it upon himself to break the overall tension of their little reunion, "Look, it's still early. Let's go eat a bit, have a drink and then Kou and I could work on his stuff ourselves. He doesn't have a lot of stuff so you two could head back to the boonies before it gets too dark. You’re both driving and we wouldn't want Daichi to fall asleep at the wheel on your way back."

Suga's breath hitches. _This is it_ , he thinks, that he and Daichi will now officially end their lives as teammates, schoolmates, roommates and finally, _finally_ start their own lives with their significant others.

Daichi looks into Suga’s eyes, "Stop it, Suga. I’ll be an hour away."

"It’s too far."

"But I won't be," Osamu inserts himself into the conversation, "Don't worry, Babe. My captain will take care of yours. Come on, let's go take a break before we move you into our home."

As they walk back towards Onigiri Miya’s first and biggest branch, Suga's breath hitches again and the three other guys laugh at Suga's tendency to always cry at the drop of a hat.

-

It’s 5am and Koushi wakes to the movements on the bed. The sun’s not out yet but the sky is already starting to lighten. He sees Osamu changing into his workout gear and smiles at the domesticity of it all. Osamu sees him and leans over, plants a kiss on Suga’s cheek and says, “Go back to sleep, Kou. I’ll be back in an hour. Just a quick run. I love you.”

Suga closes his eyes and relishes the quick peck on his cheek. He hums in response before going back to snuggle deeper into the covers which intoxicatingly smells like Osamu. _I could definitely get used to this_ , he thinks to himself before he falls asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Been simping for SakuAtsu fics lately but then suddenly the idea for this fic hit me like a train and so here I am peddling my dear Suga to a new ship. Might add unto this. not sure. I dunno, but I definitely have several stories up in my head with these two couples. Now, it's just a matter of getting my hands to do the typing.


End file.
